SMS SESAT
by Mikazuki Aozora
Summary: Naruto uring-uringan sendiri hanya gara-gara mendapat SMS? Gimana ceritanya coba? Penasaran? Silahkan cari tahu di sini! XD WARNING!: BOYS LOVE! Don't like, Don't Read! *Read and Review, please?*


**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bahasa Tidak Baku, S.N Fiction, Alternatif Universe-Reality, More Out of Character, Accelerated Flow, and This is Boys Love! © Warning!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read © Fujodanshi**

**

* * *

**

Sore hari kala matahari tengah beranjak dari singgasananya, sesering kali Naruto membalikkan tubuh ke sana-sini di ranjang berbekalkan sebuah ponsel ber-_keypad qwerty _di tangannya. Terkadang Naruto tertawa kecil melihat ada hal yang lucu dari SMS yang terpampang di layar ponsel, juga mengerucutkan bibir waktu mendapati SMS yang kurang menyenangkan.

Tiba-tiba Naruto terlonjak kaget hingga terduduk dari tidurannya ketika memperoleh sebuah SMS dari Sakura—orang yang ia sukai. Ayolah, memangnya siapa sih yang tidak suka mendapat SMS dari gebetannya? Tentu saja Naruto juga termasuk dalam golongan ini.

Dengan semangat tinggi, Naruto membuka SMS tersebut.

* * *

**[****From: Sakura-chan**

_I very hate you! X(_**]**

**

* * *

**

Naruto langsung bergubrak ria di ranjangnya.

Sebenernya sih, Naruto tadi memang mengirim SMS "_I very love you_" pada Sakura, tapi bukan balasan SMS seperti ini yang ia inginkan.

'Hiks, tega sekali dirimu, Sakura-chan,' batin Naruto hiperbola.

Drrtt! Drrtt!

Terdengar suara getaran berasal dari ponsel Naruto. Masih dalam keadaan terpukul, malas-malasan ia buka SMS tersebut.

* * *

**[From: Hinata**

_Mawar merah utk cinta._

_Mawar putih utk kasih sayang._

_Mawar kuning utk sahabat._

_Mawar pink utk teman sejati._

_Mawar ungu utk orang spesial._

_Mawar biru utk orang berarti._

_Mawar jingga utk teman biasa._

_Mawar hitam utk musuh._

_Mawar apa yg mau lo kasihin ke gue?_**]**

**

* * *

**

Naruto tersenyum tidak jelas membaca SMS itu, langsung saja ia balas.

* * *

**[To: Hinata**

_Mawar biru and mawar ungu-lah yg gue persembahkan utk Nona secantik elo_**]**

**

* * *

**

Begitulah isi balasan SMS Naruto, tidak menyadari kalau orang yang dikirimi SMS pingsan seketika di tempat.

Tidak peduli, Naruto malah berniat mengirim SMS dari Hinata tadi ke seluruh nomer-nomer yang ada di buku telepon ponsel-nya, tidak pakai kecuali-kecualian segala. Tidak tahu juga bila akan terjadi sesuatu yang sebentar lagi nyambutnya.

* * *

**oOo SMS Sesat oOo**

**Oneshot. (SMS Berantai Pembawa Sesat)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke terhenti sejenak untuk membenarkan letak buku yang berada di tangannya sambil melahap satu-persatu anak tangga.

Seusai Sasuke meminta izin pada Kushina—sang ibu dari Naruto—untuk mengunjungi anaknya, langsung saja ia bergegas menapakkan kaki menuju kamar si pemuda yang _notabene_-nya terkenal mempunyai rambut pirang.

Akan tetapi, beberapa getaran yang terasa di saku celananya mengharuskan Sasuke untuk meraih sesuatu benda yang menimbulkan getaran tersebut. Seketika, Sasuke hanya bisa mengernyit bingung melihat ada SMS dari Naruto. Penasaran, ia pun membukanya.

* * *

**[****From: Usuratonkachi**

_Mawar merah utk cinta._

_Mawar putih utk kasih sayang._

_Mawar kuning utk sahabat._

_Mawar pink utk teman sejati._

_Mawar ungu utk orang spesial._

_Mawar biru utk orang berarti._

_Mawar jingga utk teman biasa._

_Mawar hitam utk musuh._

_Mawar apa yg mau lo kasihin ke gue?_**]**

**

* * *

**

Serentak saja wajah Sasuke langsung memerah sempurna setelah membaca SMS dari Naruto.

Hai, ayolah, memangnya siapa sih seantero dunia ini yang tidak tahu jika Sasuke punya "ehem" pada Naruto?

Baiklah, mungkin hanya Naruto sendiri yang tidak mengetahuinya.

Sempat merasa terbang ke langit ketujuh, dentang jantung dalam dadanya berdetak sangat kencang, membuktikan bila suatu perasaan membuncah-ruah di hatinya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Melalui SMS yang dikirim Naruto tadi untuk dirinya, dengan pe-de-nya Sasuke menganggap bila Naruto juga punya "ehem" pada dirinya. Maka dari itu, saking senangnya, Sasuke sampai tidak menyadari ketika ada dinding bata berlapis cat di hadapannya, sukseslah ia dengan tidak elitnya pula menabrak dinding tersebut. Sempat mengumpat dalam hati atas kebodohannya, tiba-tiba sebuah ide brilian melintas di otaknya.

Menyeringai licik, Sasuke kembali terfokus pada ponsel-nya, kemudian mulai mengetik berangkai kata dalam layar.

* * *

Drt! Drt!

Ponsel Naruto bergetar dua kali, menandakan bila ada pesan terterima, disusul getaran-getaran lain yang membuktikan jika tidak hanya satu pesan saja yang terkirim ke HP-nya, lantas segera saja ia buka.

* * *

**[From: Sakura-chan**

_MAWAR HITAM!_**]**

**

* * *

**

Naruto hanya bisa bertewas terdampar ria di ranjangnya.

* * *

**[From: Nanas Hidup**

_Ck, mendokusei._

_Kuning dan Pink._

_._

_._

_Elo kayak cewek Nar, ngirim SMS begituan ke gue. :p_**]**

**

* * *

**

"Sialan lo Nanas Cungkring!" bentak Naruto kesal.

* * *

**[From: Jidat Ai**

_Kuning dan Putih._

_._

_._

_Sorry, gue udah punya ayank Neji. :p_**]**

**

* * *

**

"Siapa juga yang mau ama elo!" seru Naruto misuh-misuh sendiri.

* * *

**[From: Mayat Hidup**

_Gue nggak nyangka bermodal 'itu' elo yang kecil, elo berani banget nembak gue. :D_

_Kalau gitu, bakal gue kirimi bermacem warna kembang utk mewakili rasa 'ai lop yu' dari hatiku. ;*_**]**

**

* * *

**

Mari kita beri waktu beberapa jenak untuk Naruto muntah-muntah tidak jelas di toilet kamarnya, alamat trauma nge-SMS Mayat Hidup alias Sai si rajanya ngeres itu.

* * *

**[From: Iklan Shampoo**

_Kuning dan Putih._

_._

_._

_Nar, kalau elo cinta ma gue, sorry banget, gue udah punya Gaara-koi. :p_**]**

**

* * *

**

"Sampai lebaran monyet dateng juga gue najis ama elo!" misuh-misuh Naruto lagi yang entah sudah sejak kapan kembali tiduran di ranjang sambil baca SMS yang terus berdatangan.

* * *

**[From: Akamaru Ke 2**

Kuning dan Ungu.

.

.

Sumpah, Nar.

Elo kurang kerjaan banget nge-SMS gua kayak gini.

Emangnya elo cewek apa? :p**]**

**

* * *

**

"Sialan juga nih Akamaru generasi ke dua! Nggak Seme, nggak Uke, berani ngatain gue kayak cewek! Belum pernah dikepret gue kali tuh dua anak sableng!"

* * *

**[From: Preman Pasaran**

_Dhedhek, elo gila ye nge-SMS abang elo kayak beginian?_

_Emangnya elo ngrubah orientasi seksual lo jadi homo-incest gara-gara elo ditolak mateng-mateng ama si Jidat Lebar itu? :p_**]**

**

* * *

**

"Elo kali yang homo, abangku bego!"

* * *

**[From: Keriput**

_Oh, Naru-chan~!_

_Akhirnya kau tembak juga diriku~! ;)_

_Tapi sayang daku udah punya Kyuu-chan._

_Jadi, gue kasih Mawar Ungu aje ye?_

_Ntar kalau udah putus ama abang elo, gue mau kok ama elo~ :*_**]**

**

* * *

**

"Gue yang najis ama elo! Udah tua maunya ama daun ijo melulu! Udah dapet abangnya masih juga mau ngembat dhedheknya!"

* * *

**[From: Alis Tebal**

_Kok Mawar Hijaunya nggak ada? O.o_**]**

**

* * *

**

'Emang ada mawar ijo?' batin Naruto sweatdrop.

* * *

**[From: Ubanan-sensei**

_Icha Icha Paradise atau Icha Icha Yaoi? :p_**]**

**

* * *

**

"Nggak dua-duanya! Dasar sensei ngeres!"

* * *

**[From: Insect-freak**

_Sorry, Nar,_

_Gue nggak bisa ngasih mawar ke elo._

_B/c kupu-kupu gue lebih butuh daripada elo. :p_**]**

**

* * *

**

'Gue nggak lebih berharga dari seekor makluk berbulu yang terbang?' batin Naruto cengo.

* * *

**[From: Mata Duitan-sensei**

_Biaya pesan 25rb._

_Biaya SMS 5rb_

_Biaya semua warna mawar totalnya 1 M_

_Biaya kirim 2jt_

_Biaya nunggu di depan rmh 3rb/s_

_Biaya basa-basi 10rb_

_Jadi memesan?_**]**

**

* * *

**

'Gue salah ngirim SMS rupanya,' batin Naruto menepuk jidat.

* * *

**[From: Lolipop-sensei**

_Tobi anak baik!_

_Jadi Tobi kasih semua! :D_

_Tapi ambil sendiri di kebonnya! :p_]

* * *

"…" _No Comment_.

* * *

**[From: Yellow Pig**

_Enak aje lo minta mawar ke gue! D:_

_Khusus untuk elo, bayar 100rb/mawar!_

_Anak orang kayak kok minta-minta! :p_**]**

**

* * *

**

"Jah! Sama aja nih orang!"

* * *

**[From: Iruka-sensei**

_Tidak perlu bertanya pun pasti kau juga tahu, kan? :)_**]**

**

* * *

**

'Hiks, Iruka-sensei, kenapa orang sebaik dirimu harus memiliki kekasih ubanan sih?' batin Naruto sok miris, tidak menyadari kalau yang sedang dibicarakan sudah siap dengan bertumpuk soal remedial yang menyambut Naruto esok pagi.

* * *

Drrrttttttt! Drrrrt!

Tiba-tiba Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendapati SMS dari nomer baru. Penasaran, langsung saja ia buka.

* * *

**[From: xxx-10-102-307**

_Eits!_

_Punya nyali juga lo buka SMS dari gue._

_Kalo gitu, berarti elo…_**]**

* * *

"Berarti apaan? Ini anak nggak becus pakek HP ye? SMS kok kepotong-potong!" omel Naruto.

Drrrttt! Drrrtt!

* * *

**[From: xxx-10-102-307**

_…Utang "cium" ama gue. ;*_**]**

**

* * *

**

"Hapah?" seru Naruto syok.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya memiliki SMS tidak jelas seperti itu, Naruto berniat menghapusnya.

"Menuh-menuhin inbox aja!"

Drrrtt! Drrrttt!

Belum sempat niat Naruto terlaksana, datang lagi SMS.

* * *

**[From: xxx-10-102-307**

_Oh, bagus._

_Berani juga ya elo mau ngehapus SMS gue?_

_Ck, kalo elo hapus SMS-SMS gue,_

_Berarti elo "naksir" ama gue. :*_**]**

**

* * *

**

"Tau wujud elo aja nggak! Gimana mau naksir coba?"

Drrrrt! Drrrttt!

* * *

**[From: xxx-10-102-307**

_Gue nggak nyangka, akhirnya SMS gue elo simpen juga. ;*_

_Elo tau nggak?_

_Itu artinya elo "cinta" gue kan? ;)_**]**

**

* * *

**

"Sialan! Asal nuduh aja nih orang!"

Drrrrt! Drrrrt!

* * *

**[From: xxx-10-102-307**

_Ah, cantik,_

_Nggak usah marah gitulah._

_Gue tau kok,_

_Kalo elo marah ma gue._

_Berarti elo tuh "sayang" banget ama gue._**]**

**

* * *

**

'_Shit_! PD pula nih orang! Doi pikir gua cewek apa?" bentak Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Drrrttt! Drrrrt!

* * *

**[From: xxx-10-102-307**

_Uh, elo imut banget sih kalo cemberut gitu._

_Jadi pengen nyipok nih. ;*_

_Nggak nyangka ya, elo cemberut asem gitu tandanya "suka" ma gue. :p_**]**

**

* * *

**

Setelah membaca SMS ini, Naruto sama sekali tak berniat menunjukkan raut wajah apa-apa. Di kepalanya sedang berusaha keras memikirkan langkah selanjutnya yang ia ambil, sebab, ia menduga bila orang yang mengerjainya ini seorang paranormal, jadi harus ekstra hati-hati.

Setelah pergulatan seru yang menerpa otaknya, pada akhirnya Naruto memilih segaris senyum.

'Kan dari tadi sifat jelek gue aja yang doi anggep ada rasa. Berarti kalau baik, nggak dong,' batin Naruto dengan polosnya.

Drrrttt! Drrrrtt!

* * *

**[From: xxx-10-102-307**

_Senyum elo manis banget, say._

_Akhirnya elo ngaku juga kalo elo tuh beneran "cinta" mati ma gue! ;)_**]**

**

* * *

**

"B*jing*n! Sapa lo! Berani-beraninya nih orang mainin gue!"

Drrrt! Drrrrt!

* * *

**[From: xxx-10-102-307**

_Apa lo?_

_Nggak terima?_

_Ayo bales SMS gue kalau elo emang berani!_**]**

**

* * *

**

"Weh! Nantang gua nih orang! Oke! Gue bales nih SMS sialan!"

Drrrrrrt! Drrrt!

Namun sebelum Naruto sempat membalas SMS-nya, lagi-lagi ada SMS masuk yang terpaksa membuat Naruto untuk mengutamakan SMS ini dan membukanya.

* * *

**[From: xxx-10-102-307**

_Kalo elo berani mbales SMS gue._

_Kita "JADIAN!"_**]**

**

* * *

**

Pupus sudah niat Naruto untuk membalas SMS tersebut. Mending dibilang tidak berani daripada jadian dengan orang yang bahkan tahu bentuknya saja tidak. Bagus malah kalau yang jadian dengannya cewek cantik, seksi pula. Nah, beda lagi ceritanya kalau yang jadian dengannya itu bencong! Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya sebagai lelaki tulen?

Drrrttt! Drrrttt!

* * *

**[From: xxx-10-102-307**

_Kalo elo nggak berani mbales SMS gue,_

_Jelas banget kita "PACARAN!"_**]**

* * *

"DUA-DUANYA SAMA SEKALI BUKAN PILIHAN YANG BAGUS, TAU!" seru Naruto keras tanda frustasi.

Drrrrtt! Drrrttt!

* * *

**[From: xxx-10-102-307**

_Pilihan bagus kan?_

_Apalagi kalau elo berani misscall gue._

_Baru jadian semenit aja udah "kangen" lo ma gue._

_Apalagi kalau sehari, udah minta gue cipok pastinya. :*_**]**

* * *

"Elo aja kali yang napsuan ama gue! Najis banget!" geram Naruto tidak terima.

Drrrrtttt! Drrrrtttt!

* * *

**[From: xxx-10-102-307**

_Mau nelpon gue ya, say?,_

_Biar jadi bukti kalau elo beneran "sayang and cinta" ma gue kan? ;*_

_._

_._

_Udah dulu ya, say._

_Love you, My Angel. :)_**]**

* * *

"ARGGGHHHHHH! KELAUT AJA LO!"

Dengan emosi yang meluap, tanpa sadar Naruto membanting ponsel-nya ke ranjang. Seharusnya ia mengelus dada lega karena ponsel-nya tidak sekalian jatuh ke lantai keras.

* * *

Sasuke menuruni kembali tangga di kediaman Namikaze agak tergesa, sampai tak sengaja menabrak Kushina yang berlari searah dengannya.

"S-sumimasen, Kaa-chan," maaf Sasuke sembari membantu calon coretmertuanyacoret berdiri dengan benar.

Wanita bercelemek merah kotak-kotak itu pun hanya menganggukkan kepala, kemudian tangan kanannya meraih rambut bagian kiri Sasuke dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Tak apa, Sasuke-kun," ucap Kushina seraya menarik tangan kanannya, "o ya, kenapa Naruto tadi berteriak?"

Sasuke tergagap.

"A-anu, Kaa-chan. Tadi tiba-tiba 'Suke ada urusan, makanya 'Suke pamit pulang sama Naru. Tapi Naru-nya nggak bolehin 'Suke pergi. Karena urusan 'Suke ini desak banget, jadinya 'Suke ngusulin suit aja, terus karena Naru kalah, Naru teriak deh. 'Suke yang menang langsung pergi. Sumimasen ne, Kaa-chan," bohong Sasuke dengan lihainya, tak luput dari gayanya berbicara sewaktu kecil pada Kushina, saking gugupnya sih.

"Ya ampun Sasuke-kun~!" kata Kushina langsung memeluk Sasuke erat, "sudah lama sekali Sasuke-kun tidak berbicara se-innocent itu pada Kaa-chan~!" goda Kushina yang berhasil membuat wajah Sasuke mengeluarkan rona merah kecil.

'Kalau elo bukan nyokapnya Naru-chan, mana mau gue ngomong se-alay ini!' batin Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, Sasuke-kun masih ada urusan kan? Hati-hati di jalan ya?"

"Hn."

* * *

**Malam hari...**

Drrrtt! Drrrttt!

Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi segera menghampir ranjangnya, hanya untuk mengambil HP-nya yang tadi sempat bergetar. Ternyata ada satu SMS yang masuk.

* * *

**[From: Teme-tomat-tomat**

_Sorry Dobe,_

_Gue nggak jadi ke rumah elo b/c ada urusan mendadak._**]**

* * *

Naruto menepuk jidatnya ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"Ya ampun! Gimana gue bisa lupa kalau tadi sore Teme mau ke sini!"

Cepat-cepat Naruto membalas SMS dari Sasuke.

* * *

**[To: Teme-tomat-tomat**

_No prob, Teme._

_Lagian gua juga lupa kalo elo mau ke sini. :p_

_._

_._

_Btw, tumben elo ada urusan?_

_Urusan apaan?_**]**

**

* * *

**

**[From: Teme-tomat-tomat**

_Ketemuan ama gebetan gua yang pertama dong. :p_

_Orangnya manis, sayang kalo dilewatin. :)_**]**

* * *

**[To: Teme-tomat-tomat**

_Jieh, yg lagi pertama punya gebetan._

_Norak lo. :p_

_Anak mana?_**]**

* * *

**[From: Teme-tomat-tomat**

_Sekelas ma kita Dobe._

_Bego banget kalo elo nyampe nggak nyadar ada orang semanis doi._

_Gue aja sampe tertarik._**]**

* * *

**[To: Teme tomat-tomat**

_Nggak mungkin kan kalo Sakura-chan?_

_Elo kan udah nolak dia mentah2._

_Sapa sih?_

_Ino? Hinata? Karin? O.o_

_._

_._

_Oi, kalo elo nggak jadi datang ke sini._

_Besok gue bisa dikeluarin dari kelas b/c belum ngerjain tugas dari sensei ular itu!_

_Elo tega biarin gue kena hukuman lagi?_**]**

* * *

**[From: Teme-tomat-tomat**

_Bukan semuanya Dobe._

_Mereka kalah jauh kalo dibandingin ma doi. :)_

_._

_._

_O yeah?_

_Derita elo. :p_**]**

* * *

**[To: Teme-tomat-tomat**

_Jah! Elo beneran tega, Sas!_

_Sesekali bantuin gue napa lo?_**]**

* * *

**[From: Teme-tomat-tomat**

_Sesekali kepala lo peyang?_

_Lo tuh udah sering buat gue susah bego!_

_Ck, ya udah, besok elo datang pagi-pagi aja ke school._

_Copas kerjaan gue._

_Gampangkan?_**]**

* * *

**[To: Teme-tomat-tomat**

_Yeay!_

_Teme jelek! Tumben baik! :p_

_._

_._

_Teme, elo kenal nomer_

_xxx-10-102-307_

_ini nggak?_

_Gile! SMS-nya ndablek banget!_

_Pengen gue sepak tuh orang berani ngerjain gua!_**]**

* * *

**[From: Teme-tomat-tomat**

_Gue nggak kenal._

_Emang SMS elo kayak gimana sih?]_

_[To: Teme-tomat-tomat_

_Panjang banget ceritanya!_

_Besok aja gua jelasin di School._

_Pokoknya doi udah buat gue marah!_

_Kalo gue tau siapa doi, pasti langsung mati tuh orang!_**]**

* * *

**[From: Teme-tomat-tomat**

_Whatever elo dah._

_Udahan,_

_Gua capek pengen tidur, pengen ngimpiin gebetan gue yg manis. :p_**]**

* * *

Naruto lebih memilih untuk memegang dadanya daripada membalas SMS Sasuke.

"Kenapa dada gue agak sakit pas tau akhirnya Teme punya gebetan ya?"

Setelah berkutat dengan pikirannya sejenak, akhirnya Naruto memakai piyamanya kemudian menutup mata untuk menyambut dunia mimpi miliknya, dengan polosnya tanpa mengetahui Sasuke sibuk tertawa di kamarnya hingga membuat beberapa pelayan yang lewat di pintu kamar sang Uchiha bungsu merinding disko tidak jelas.

* * *

Pagi hari, tepatnya di kelas XD, yang terletak di _Konoha Senior High School_, nampak dua sosok Naruto dan Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Naruto sibuk menyalin pekerjaan Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri sibuk memainkan ponsel Naruto.

"Jadi elo ditembak nomer gaje ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil meletakkan ponsel Naruto di atas meja.

"Betul sekali. Tapi guenya ogah, kenal aja nggak gimana mau nerima tembakan doi coba? Ntar kalo bencong, mampus gua."

'Sialan, gua disamain ama bencong!'

"Nih, Teme, gua udah selese nyalin kerajaan elo. _Thanks, bro_!" ucap Naruto sambari menampilkan cengiran terlebarnya.

"Hn."

Seusai Sasuke memasukkan buku tulisnya ke dalam laci, mereka agak terlonjak ketika secara tiba-tiba Kiba menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Pagi, cewek! Pinjem HP lo dong buat nge-SMS Shika, pulsa gua ngadet nih buat telponan semalen ma doi!" sapa Kiba sekaligus menyindir.

"Sekali lagi elo ngatain gua cewek, gue kebiri lo biar Shika nggak punya mainan!" ancam Naruto sadis.

Seketika Kiba berkeringat dingin.

"O-oke, Nar. Sekarang gua pinjem HP lo ya?"

"Noh ada di meja, cepet SMS-nya, mau gue pakek buat buka _Fictionpress(dot)com_."

"Oke!"

Kiba pun mengambil ponsel Naruto dan membawanya mojok di pojokan untuk mengirim SMS pada kekasihnya yang hobi tidur itu. Selesai, Kiba kembali menghampiri Naruto yang asyik mengobrol dengan Sasuke.

"Nih, Nar. Thanks, gue udah SMS si tukang bobok. O ya, napa elo nggak nyimpen nomer Kak Itachi?" tanya Kba.

Naruto menautkan kedua alis.

"Nomer Kak Itachi? Yang mana? Kok Kak Itachi nggak ngasih tau ke gue?"

"Itutuh, yang belakangnya 307, noh, malah SMS-an ama elo kan?"

Entah mengapa Sasuke dan Kiba merasa ada hawa kurang menyenangkan di sekitar mereka, belakangan diketahui, ternyata hawa pekat berwarna hitam tersebut berasal dari Naruto, pemuda pirang yang biasanya menyebarkan aura hangat berwarna oranye.

"JADI YANG NGERJAIN GUA TUH SI KERIPUT ITACHI, HAH?"

"Naru-chan, nggak baik loh pagi-pagi gini udah marah-marah, entar manisnya ilang lho."

Ketiga pemuda yang semula terlibat perbincangan serempak mengalihkan pandang ke asal suara, hanya untuk mendapati Itachi berjalan mendekati mereka.

Naruto yang sudah dikuasai amarah yang meledak, langsung menarik kerah seragam Itachi, tidak peduli akan sopan-santun yang mengajarkan bila yang muda harus menghormati yang tua.

"Apa tujuan elo ngerjain gue kayak begitu, hah? Elo pengen mati muda gue gibeng?" seru Naruto kesal setangah hidup.

Itachi yang tidak tahu-menahu akar permasalahannya mencoba memahami sedikit demi sedikit.

"S-sumpah Dhek Naru, gue cuma becanda waktu mau ama elo. Gue udah terlanjur sayang ama Kyuu-chan."

"Bego! Bukan itu yang gua maksud! Elo kan yang ngerjain gua pake nope yang belakangnya 307?"

"I-iya sih itu nope baru gua. E-emang kapan gue SMS kayak begituan?"

"Kemarin malem! Pakek sok lupa segala pula! Sekarang saatnya gua kasih pelajaran ama elo!" ancam Naruto sudah menyiapkan kepalan tangannya.

"T-tunggu Nar! Kemarin nope gua di bawa Sa…"

Drrrttt! Drrrrrt!

"Oi Nar! Ada SMS masuk nih!" seru Kiba sekaligus menginterupsi perdebatan antara kakak ipar dan adik ipar.

Naruto mendecih kecil.

"Cepat bacain apa isinya and sapa yang ngirim!" perintah Naruto seenak jidat.

Kiba mengangguk.

"From: xxx-10-102-307. Udah nemuin petunjuk siapa gue belom? Dobe gebetan gue termanis?"

"…suke," lanjut Itachi tanpa sadar.

Dengan kikuk Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah Itachi, lalu menolehkan kepala ke segala penjuru kelas, hanya untuk mendapati Sasuke berdiri angkuh di depan papan tulis seraya melukiskan seringai meremehkan khas Uchiha di bibirnya.

"J-jadi… JADI ELO YANG NGADALIN GUA, TEME? B*JING*N! SINI LO, GUE SEPAK KE PLUTO!" teriak Naruto kasar langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke.

"Gimana elo mau nyepak gue kalo elo aja nangkep gua kagak bisa!" remeh Sasuke sambil berlari ke arah pintu kelas.

"Pengecut lo T-Gyaaaa!"

Bruuakkk!

"Mhh!"

* * *

**~oOo~ OMAKE ~oOo~**

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke berlari ke arah pintu kelasnya demi menghindari terjangan Naruto tercinta.

Namun naas sekali nasibnya, saat ia sudah dua langkah menjauh dari pintu kelas, yang didapati Sasuke adalah tubuh Orochimaru-sensei yang membelakanginya.

Dengan gerakan lincah Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya sebelum menabrak guru pecinta ular itu, kembali ke dalam kelas dengan harapan ia akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

"Pengecut lo T-Gyaaaa!"

Bruuakkk!

Ternyata nasib baik sedang menjauhinya. Baru selangkah Sasuke niat kembali ke kelas, tiba-tiba siluet oranye putih menerjangnya tanpa persiapan. Alhasil, yang diperoleh adalah mereka berdua jatuh di lantai dengan tubuh Naruto menindih Sasuke, tanpa menghiraukan Orochimaru yang pingsan di lantai gara-gara jidatnya membentur papan pengumuman akibat terdorong oleh Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Mhh!"

Sadar tak sadar bibir Sasuke juga ikutan ditindih bibir Naruto.

**~oOo~ OWARI ~oOo~**

**

* * *

**

**Author Note:**

**Ini pengalaman nyata lho, Haha. :D**

**Ryo as My Teme pernah digarapi(dikerjain) temennya kayak Sasuke ngerjain Naruto lewat SMS.**

**Zuki juga pernah kok,**

**Bedanya kalau Teme kepotong-potong SMS-nya, sedangkan Zuki langsung jadi satu SMS.**

**Trus yx pake mawar2an segala, itu temen sekelas Zuki yang ngirimin.**

**In The End, jadilah Fic gaje ini. XD**

**#gibeng**

…

**Maaf ya bahasanya gax baku.**

**Habis kalau baku, aneh banget jadinya. T^T**

**#ngeles**

**~oOo~**

**o- Review or Flame? -o**

**o- With D'H -o**

**o- Kiroikru no Mikazuki Chizuka -o**


End file.
